Summertime: creek
by revengesugar
Summary: Estoy putamente enamorado de ti, desde el momento en que te vi; haría y daría todo por ti.


Parecía ser un día normal, a principios de verano. Craig y yo estábamos en mi habitación, haciendo cualquier cosa, menos preocuparnos. Sólo hablábamos y nos reíamos, tranquilos.

—O-Oye, Craig, ¿ya has p-pensado a qué escuela irás? — un silenció incómodo inundó el cuarto, al igual que nerviosismo en el moreno.

—Bueno, yo... yo iré a... — se cayó, tartamudeando, cosa no muy normal en él.

— ¿E-Estás bien? — lo miré, para luego conectar el móvil al parlante, y colocar alguna canción que tuviese guardada.

—Sí... es sólo que...— una melodía comenzó a sonar.

—Tr-Tranquilo Craig, sólo dímelo — no sólo temblaba por la excesiva cantidad de cafeína que ingería normalmente, sino que también por el miedo a lo que me diría.

 **Cuando las luces se apaguen**

—Lo siento, Tweek, me iré a esa maldita escuela — dijo con la cabeza gacha.

 **¿Me llevarías contigo?**

—Está bien, Craig, es tu ¡Gha! tu futuro — fingí una sonrisa, evitando temblar más de lo normal.

 **¿Y arrastrarás todos estos huesos rotos?**

— ¿En serio no te importa? — me miró indiferente.

 **Por seis años en habitaciones llenas**

—No es que no me importe, es sólo que... es tu futuro — miré al suelo, intimidado por su penetrante mirada. ¿Eso salió sin gritos?

 **Y rutas que yo llamo mi hogar**

—Vaya, qué fácil — rio seco, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba enfadado conmigo.

 **Es algo que no podía saber hasta ahora**

—Sí me importas, Craig... — apreté los labios, con vergüenza.

 **Hasta que me levantaste del piso**

—Cómo quieras — volteó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

 **Con tu ladrillo en mano**

—Q-Quédate — le detuve de la manga rápidamente.

 **Tu sonrisa de brillo labial**

—Creí que te importaba mi futuro — enrojecí.

 **Tus rodillas raspadas**

—Me importa, mucho. Pero... yo... — ¿será este el momento para confesarme? Mis temblores se calmaron, al punto de ser casi inexistentes.

 **Si te quedas, incluso esperaré toda la noche**

— ¿Tú...? — miró, alzando una ceja.

 **O hasta que mi corazón explote**

—Te... bueno... y-yo, te... q-quiero, Craig — volteó, mirándome con esos ahora divertidos ojos.

 **¿Por cuánto tiempo?**

— ¿De qué forma? — sonrió —Hay muchas formas de querer a una persona — mi cara se tornó de color carmesí, volviendo a temblar.

 **Hasta que encontremos nuestro camino**

—D-De forma ¡Gha! De forma, ¡Dios, Craig, es demasiada presión! — agarré mi cabello, halándolo con fuerza.

 **En la oscuridad y lejos del dolor**

—Tranquilo — rio burlón; esa risa que a veces mostraba, sólo a mí —. ¿Vas a decirme o no?

 **Puedes escaparte conmigo**

—Romántica — bajé la mirada al suelo nuevamente, esperando un grito o un golpe; algo que me dijera que no me quería, como era obvio.

 **En el momento que tú quieras**

— ¿Ah? — me miró sorprendido, a lo que yo apreté los ojos con fuerza.

 **Aterrorizado de lo que sería**

—L-Lo que escuchaste... me gustas, Craig. P-Pero sé que yo no, así que n-no importa — mis ojos se aguaron, y un ardor en los mismos se hizo presente.

 **Como un niño, por lo que he visto**

—Ah, eres un imbécil — apreté los labios con fuerza, soltando un par de lágrimas inconscientemente.

 **Cada día cuando las personas tratan de**

—Perdóname, no quise molestarte — un sollozo escapó de mis labios.

 **Juntar todas las piezas**

—Deja de llorar, idiota — sentí como mi corazón se rompía, al igual que mis esperanzas.

 **Sólo para destrozarlas otra vez**

—Lo lamento —

 **Subo el volumen a mis auriculares**

—Mírame — intentó levantar mi cara levemente, pero me alejé rápidamente, ya comenzando a sollozar. Frunció el ceño, rechinando los dientes —. ¡Mírame, carajo!

 **No creo que los necesite ahora**

—Lo siento... — lo miré con temor, recibiendo una mirada de indiferencia, que luego se transformó en una sonrisa, y luego en una risa.

 **Porque tú detuviste el ruido y**

—Te gusto, pero te doy miedo — soltó una carcajada —. Por favor, Tweek, como si no me conocieras — sonrió de lado, sorprendiéndome.

 **Si te quedas, incluso esperaré toda la noche**

— ¿E-Eso qué quiere decir? — acercó su mano a mi cara, limpiando las lágrimas que había botado recientemente.

 **O hasta que mi corazón explote**

—Que me gustas — rio levemente —, llorón — al escuchar eso, enrojecí considerablemente.

 **¿Por cuánto tiempo?**

— ¡No soy llorón! Es sólo que... das miedo, con esa expresión y tono de voz, ¿sabes? — hice un mohín, mirando la pared.

 **Hasta que encontremos nuestro camino**

—Idiota — rio nuevamente. De pronto, puso una expresión seria, por no decir pensativa —. Entonces... ¿qué haremos? — tomó mis ambas manos, dejándome mirar sus uñas pintadas de negro.

 **En la oscuridad y lejos del dolor**

—Bueno, debes ir... — debo asumir que también le gusto, ¿no? —Quiero decir, no hay otra opción.

 **Puedes escaparte conmigo**

—Puedes escaparte conmigo — cantó el verso de la canción que sonaba, sonriendo levemente.

 **En el momento que tú quieras**

—N-No... — abrí los ojos con sorpresa —No, no, no, ¡no! Ni lo pienses.

 **No te alejes**

— ¿Entonces debo secuestrarte? —

 **Porque si te quedas**

—P-Pero... Craig... — miré al suelo, dudoso.

 **Incluso esperaré toda la noche**

—No sería tan malo — volvió a sonreír de lado, provocando una rara, y seguramente anormal, aceleración en mi corazón. ¡¿Y si me hechizó con ayuda de una bruja?! ¡¿Y si me explota el corazón?! ¡Dios, moriré por su culpa!

 **O hasta que mi corazón explote**

—Realmente n-no sería una mala idea... — se sorprendió, seguramente no se esperaba esa respuesta.

 **¿Por cuánto tiempo?**

—Adivino; estás putamente enamorado de mí desde que me conociste, y harías todo por mí — alzó una ceja, sonriendo.

 **Hasta que encontremos nuestro camino**

—Imbécil... — reí por su expresión de ego exagerado, claramente fingido.

 **En la oscuridad y lejos del dolor**

—Aunque no te culpo, nadie se resiste a mis encantos — siguió con dicha sonrisa. Susurré un "claro...", procurando no ser escuchado; fallando —. Bien, lo admito, ese es mi caso.

 **Puedes escaparte comigo**

— ¿Q-Qué? — lo miré, con la cara teñida de un rojo brillante.

 **Puedes escribirlo en tu brazo**

—Repito, estoy putamente enamorado de ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi; haría y daría todo por ti, Tweek Tweak — lo miré, sonriendo —, y no quiero alejarme de ti.

 **Siempre puedes escaparte conmigo**

—Siempre puedes escaparte conmigo — reí, mirándolo a los ojos.

 **En el momento que quieras**

—En el momento que quieras — sonrió ampliamente, como solía hacerlo, sólo conmigo.


End file.
